


Cheerios and Periods

by BurntGayPotato



Series: CrACk [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Arguing, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Cereal, Crack, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Ridiculous, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, Tumblr Prompt, dialouge prompt, i cant stress that enough, one hundred percent crack, p l e a s e do not take this seriously i can write better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Michael really did get emotional about Cheerios when he was on his period...**CRACK FIC**
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: CrACk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638406
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Cheerios and Periods

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy ate all the cheerios!!! D:<
> 
> THIS IS CRACK I WROTE TO TRY TO GET OVER MY BLOCK. P L E A S E DONT THINK THAT THIS IS HOW I WRITE, OKAY I CAN WRITE BETTER THIS IS PURPOSFLY BAD

"JEREMY HEERE!!" Michael yelled, sprinting into the bedroom holding an empty Cheerios box. "YOU ATE ALL OF MY CEREAL!!" He threw the box at his boyfriend's head.

"Ow!" Jeremy complained. "That hurt!"

"Well you should've thought about that before you ate all of my cereal!! _AND_ left the empty box in the pantry!!!!!" Michael growled. "Now what am I supposed to eat?!?" Jeremy shrugged guiltily. 

"I dunno. Maybe some toast?" Michael ran around the room, flailing his arms wildly. 

"I don't _WANT_ toast!" He screeched. "I want _Cheerios!_ But you _ate_ all the Cheerios!" Jeremy looked around the room for something else Michael could eat, but found nothing.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, JEREMY!?!?" Michael flopped down on the bed dramatically. "I'LL _STARVE_ WITHOUT MY CHEERIOS!"

Jeremy hugged Michael as he started to cry. "I'm sorry, Micah! I didn't realize it was empty!" Michael withdrew from Jeremy's embrace. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you right away." He sniffled. Jeremy nodded sadly.

"I understand." He left the room to try to find something else for Michael to eat, only to run back into the room cheering.

"Michael! Guess what!!" He grinned, jumping up and down. "I found another box of Cheerios in the pantry!!" Michael looked up.

"Really?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"Really!" Jeremy nodded eagerly. "Come on, let's go eat some Cheerios together!" Michael got up and took his hand. 

"Okay!" He said.

Michael really did get emotional about Cheerios when he was on his period...


End file.
